Love Its Not Over
by ChoLee KyuMinie
Summary: Karena salah paham, Sungmin membunuh orang yang dicintainya. Dan pada akhirnya terjadi cinta berujung maut. KyuMin pair, PsychoMing! Review juseyo


Title : Love Its Not Over

Pair : Kyuhyun & Sungmin

Genre : angst & sad ending

Rated : K+

Backsound : **\- Please Dont**

• **Happy Reading** • ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia slalu ada di sampingnya.. sial!"

Umpat seorang namja manis saat dilihatnya seseorang yang disukainya kini tengah dekat dengan mantan sahabatnya sendiri. Kemudian ia keluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan mulai mengetik pesan.  
Sungmin nama namja manis itu. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan, ia pun tersenyum manis dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruang mata kuliahnya.

...

Tiga jam telah berlalu.. akhirnya tugas-tugas kuliah hari ini diselesaikannya dengan baik. Saat hendak keluar, Sungmin menoleh sebentar ke arah tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum manis saat melihat namja itu dan akhirnya ia pun berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Kyu-ah.." panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, dan yang merasa dipanggil pun memutar balikkan badannya ke sumber suara tadi.

"Ya, kenapa?" jawabnya datar.

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku sore ini ke toko buku? Aku ingin mencari buku yang sperti dikatakan dosen Park tadi," balas namja tampan yang terlihat sedikit pabo itu.

"Sore ini? Hm, aku.." ucapannya terpotong.

'drtt drtt..'

tampak terdengar getaran suara handphone pesan masuk dari namja itu yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sebut saja Kyuhyun. Lalu ia pun membuka pesan masuk lalu membacanya dalam hati.

"Kyu, bagaimana?" tanya temannya itu sekali lagi.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika esok hari saja?" tawarnya.

"Baiklah. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Apa kau perlu tahu, eoh?"

"Ck, kau ini pelit sekali pada teman sendiri.."

"Anio.. ini privasi kawan"

"Baiklah,"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya? Ingat, dapatkan si monkey itu jika kau masih ingin berteman denganku. Haha.." lalu Kyuhyun pun pergi, tinggal lah temannya yang bernama Donghae itu sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Menyuruhku mendapatkan si monkey jelek itu..! Cih, tak sudi..! Aku tak suka padanya..!" umpatnya setengah suara. Namun selang beberapa menit ia pun terdiam. Donghae menyadari bahwa ia hanya sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Karena ketakutannya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia pun melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

 **...**

Aigooo, ruangan itu sangat menyeramkan sekali.." gumamnya sambil mengelus dadanya pertanda bahwa sudah aman.

 **...**

Tampak terlihat Kyuhyun sedang mengendarai motor ninjanya dengan kecepatan maksimun. Namun disaat ia tengah mengendarai, sebuah mobil hitam datang menyelinap dan menghalangi jalannya.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menghentikan motornya lalu turun dan menghampiri mobil hitam itu.

"Hey, keluarlah!" ucapnya sambil mengetuk kaca mobil itu tak sabaran.

Orang yang berada di dalamnya pun keluar, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri namja tampan itu dan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat tidur.

"Palli, masukkan dia..!" perintah salah seorang dari dalam mobil itu. Wujudnya tak dinampakkan.

"Baik," jawab namja yang telah membekap mulut Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia masukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobi itu.

"Kau, pergilah dan bawa motor itu ke rumahmu. Aku akan mengambilnya setelah urusanku selesai. Mengerti?" ucapnya seperti sedang memerintah.

"Ya, aku mengerti,"

"Keluarlah, dan ambil bayaranmu. Semalam sudah ku transfer kerekeningmu,"

"Ye. Terimakasih, senang bekerjasama denganmu." tuturnya tersenyum.

"Nde.."

Akhirnya namja itu pun menjalankan mobilnya dan membawa Kyuhyun kesuatu tempat yang tak banyak diketahui oleh orang-orang. Jika ada yang tahu, itu pun hanya mantan sahabatnya sendiri.

 **...**

Enghh.." suara lenguhan keluar dari mulut sang namja tampan itu. Kedua bolam matanya belum mampu melihat jelas dan entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya merasakan lelah padahal ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya pelan seraya memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Eoh? Kau sudah siuman rupanya.." balas seseorang dari balik siluet gelap dikarenakan cahaya lampu difokuskan hanya kepada seorang yang baru terbangun itu.

"Kau siapa? Argh! Ada apa ini? Kenapa tanganku diikat sperti ini?!" tanyanya meringis pelan saat dirasakan ada yang aneh pada kedua tangannya.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau banyak bicara, sayang. Kkk~" namja itu terkekeh.

"Shit! Kurang hajar kau! Cepat, lepaskan tanganku! Atau kau yang akan kubunuh..!" umpat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak biasa.

Ya, sekarang ini Kyuhyun tengah berada dalam rumah kosong tua yang tak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya. Yang dia ingat ialah saat ia sedang menghampiri mobil yang mencegat jalannya tadi dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di tempat seperti ini. Sangan mencurigakan.

"Atau apa, eoh?" tanya seorang namja yang kini berjalan keluar dari bayangan siluet itu.

"K-Kau?!" terkejutnya.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang salah?" ujar namja itu yang ternyata adalah Sungmin, seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Aku tak percaya ini kau.." jawabnya pelan.

"Percayakan saja. Ini aku, Lee Sungmin yang dari semester pertama dan kedua aku slalu duduk tepat di sampingmu. Kkk~" ujarnya sedikit cekikikan.

"Lalu apa alasanmu dengan smua ini? Aku tak mengerti.."

"Kau memang tak tahu, tapi aku tahu."

"Lalu? Cepat, jelaskan..!"

"Bersabarlah sayang.. aku takkan menyakitimu jika kau menuruti apa yang kukatakan. Mengerti?" tangannya terulur pada pipi Kyuhyun yang putih itu. Dengan lembut ia usap pipi namja yang selama ini dia sukai namun tak bisa diungkapkannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku ingin.."

Ucapannya terpotong dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja tampan itu.

"Aku ingin lihat kau menjerit kesakitan." finalnya dengan mencium sekilas bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sontak namja tampan itu pun merasakan sesak didadanya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sungmin yang di depannya bukanlah Sungmin yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Apa kau kenal Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil dari saku jaketnya sambil memainkan pisau itu ditelapak tangannya.

"Ya,"

"Jawaban apa itu hanya kata 'YA' saja eoh?" tanya Sungmin, terdengar penekanan pada kata Ya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Setidaknya kau jawab, Ya aku mengenalnya bodoh!" umpat Sungmin dan dengan kesal namja manis itu menyayat kedua pipi putih Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Argh! Apa kau gila, huh? Kau melukai pipiku, Lee Sungmin?! Arghh..!" ringis Kyuhyun namun diabaikan oleh namja Sungmin.

"Apa itu benar-benar sakit, sayang?" tanya Sungmin lembut dengan meraih pipi Kyuhyun dan melihat luka sayatan yang telah dialiri darah merah itu. "Ah aku rasa ini tak sakit. Kau berlebihan sekali.." ungkapnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku jaket hitamnya. "Ah, ini dia..!" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah lemon dan kemudian ia belah dua buah lemon tersebut lalu airnya diperas tepat di atas pipi Kyuhyun yang terluka itu.

"Arghhhh!"

Suara jeritan perih pun keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia menghindar, namun apa daya, ia tak bisa lakukan apa-apa. Kedua kaki dan tangannya diiikat pada posisinya masing-masing. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang karena tak bisa lakukan perlawanan sedikitpun. Sungguh miris.

Selama Kyuhyun menjerit, selama itulah namja manis itu terus memeras lemon rasa asem itu sampai ia dapat melihat sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun merasakan rasa perih yang luar biasa.

"Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun menghentikannya.

"Waeyo? Apa itu sakit? Um, kupukir tidak.."

"Heuhh heuhh.. apa alasan kau melakukan ini padaku, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Perasaan" jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Apa? Perasaan apa?!" tak mengertinya.

"Ya, ini tentang perasaanku padamu. Namun skarang ini perasaanku sedang tersakiti, kau tahu? Rasakan ini..!" dengan sigap Sungmin menusuk bahu kiri Kyuhyun dengan emosi tak stabil.

"Arghhhh" jerit Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Teruslah menjerit! Aku senang mendengarnya, sayang.." Sungmin pun semakin memperdalam tusukannya dan setelah cukup dirasanya, dikeluarkan paksa pisau itu dari bahu Kyuhyun dan bahu Kyuhyun penuh bersimbah darah yang keluar banyak dengan sendirinya.

"Arkhh! Su-Sungmin kau sungguh biadab! Kurang hajar kau! Cepat, lepaskan ikatanku? Atau kau yang akan kubunuh nanti?!" teriaknya keras sambil meronta-rontakan tangannya dan kakinya. Namun tetap sia-sia.

"Haha kapan kau bisa membunuhku, huh? Kau saja sedang ku ikat? Dasar BODOH!" dengan mudahnya Sungmin menusuk lengan Kyuhyun namun tak sedalam dibahu tadi. Ditinggalkannya pisau tadi, tak ditariknya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin tampan sekarang. Pikirnya.

Namja manis itu pun menarik keras rambut Kyuhyun hingga wajahnya tegak melihat Sungmin. "Kau tahu? Hari ini kau sangat tampan dan aku suka." lagi-lagi ia tersenyum manis.

"Kau pecundang dan licik, cih!" Kyuhyun meludahi pipi kanan Sungmin dengan air liur bercampur darah itu, namun namja manis itu hanya terdiam dan kemudian menyeka pelan bekas ludahan Kyuhyun tadi, lalu ia pun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar.. aku ada kejutan untukmu," Sungmin pun berbalik dan kembali pada tempat siluet gelap tadi yang sbagai tempat awalnya dan muncul dengan membawa sebuah bangku caffe dengan gitar berwarna pink ditangannya. Sedang Kyuhyun menatap lemas dan bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan Sungmin sekarang ini.

 **...**

Heyy, Kyuhyun! Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya," wajah Sungmin terlihat berseri-seri. Namja tampan itu benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sungmin melukai namja yang ia sukai? Dan bahkan sekarang ia akan bernyanyi untuknya. Oh astaga, ini benar-benar gila bukan? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai memetik senar gitar dan memainkan jari-jarinya sesuai pada tempatnya. Lalu ia pun menutup kedua matanya untuk mengkhayati makna lagu tersebut. Saat dalam setengah bait, namja tampan itu pun membuka mulut dan berkata..

"Haha ternyata seorang Bitch, pecundang, licik dan jahat sperti kau bisa menyanyi juga rupanya? Aku kira suaramu buruk seperti seburuk sikapmu ckck.. Haha~" ujar Kyuhyun meremehkan sambil tertawa kecil. Dan setelah itu ia kembali merasakan sakitnya pada tusukan yang ada. Sungmin yang mendengarnya menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan membuka matanya. Kini tatapannya tak bisa diartikan lagi.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah skarang." geram namja manis itu dengan mengepal kuat tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan dengan sengaja ia pukulkan berkali-kali kepala namja itu dengan gitar kesayangannya, sampai gitar itu benar-benar rusak dan hancur. Sedang kepala Kyuhyun terlihat terluka parah akibat pukulan tadi dikenai pada senar dan kunci gitar hingga rusak. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan menahan rasa sakit yang ada.

"Lihat, karena kau aku telah merusaki gitar kesayanganku! Dan kau harus menggantikannya sekarang juga!" tatapan namja manis itu berubah menjadi sangar dan tajam, tidak lembut seperti semula ia berbicara tadi dan jangan lupakan emosinya yang kian memuncak. Dengan kasar, ia tarik pisau lipatnya dari lengan Kyuhyun dan darah pun keluar banyak mengalir dan menetes di lantai. Namun itu semua, Kyuhyun hanya dapat menahan rasa sakit dan tangisan tertunda yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Hoshh.. hoshh.. lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku daripada kau harus terus menyiksaku sperti ini, Sungmin-ah.."

Lemah dan pasrah lah yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan. Wajah pilunya kini dipenuhi dengan darah yang mengalir dari atas kepalanya dan jangan lupakan luka pipi, bahu dan lengan yang masih terasa sakit ia rasakan. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja daripada harus disiksa terus-menerus oleh seseorang yang ia kenal dan bahkan dulu ia mempunyai rasa dengan namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tapi itu dulu, tidak dengan sekarang saat setelah tahu siapa Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan berkata sperti itu. Aku takkan membunuhmu.." nada Sungmin kali ini terdengar lembut dan jangan lupakan matanya sekarang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Tampaknya emosinya mulai surut.

"Lalu apa? Tatap aku Lee Sungmin," pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sayu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon, jangan sebutkan kalimat itu lagi. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh untuk membunuhmu.. aku sangat mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku dapat lakukan itu padamu.." ujarnya pelan dengan tatapan sayu yang belum pudar.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kajja, lepaskan ikatanku.. ini menyakitkan.."

Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara parau. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Rasanya dirinya sudah kehabisan banyak darah dan ingin tidur selamanya. Namun ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Sungmin sebelum ia tak sanggup bicara lagi.

"Itu karena dirimu sendiri. Benar aku mencintaimu, tapi kau juga yang t'lah menyakiti perasaanku, dan bahkan kau sering jalan dengan sahabatku, Ryeowook dan disaat aku menanyainya dia selalu menyangkal. Hingga suatu hari aku memergoki kalian sedang berciuman.. hiks.. itu membuat dadaku sesak, kau tahu?!" air mata Sungmin kini terjatuh, tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya. Dan tangannya terulur memukul pelan dadanya, menunjukkan rasa sakit tepat dibagian itu.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu.." balas Kyuhyun cepat dengan tatapan lemah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa memaafkan itu smua! Sekarang dia bukan lagi sahabatku tapi mantan sahabat. Dia mengkhianati persahabatan kami dan kau seharusnya yang jadi milikku bukan dia..! Hikss.. tapi kau tak pernah tahu..! Kenapa kau tak pernah tahu, Cho Kyuhyun!" dengan emosi kembali memuncak, Sungmin dengan teganya menusuk perut sang namja yang ia cintai. Memperdalam tusukannya hingga Kyuhyun benar-benar berteriak kesakitan.

"Argghhhh! Ku-Kumohon.. jangan.. hen-hentikann..!" teriak Kyuhyun terdengar benar-benar lemah sekarang. Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan aksinya.

"Su-Sungmin.. mendekatlah.." pinta Kyuhyun parau dan sayu.

"Apa?" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekarang jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat.

"A-Aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu pa-padamu.." ucapannya terpotong-terpotong.

"Apa itu? Hiks.." namja manis itu masih meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku ingin.."

'CUP'

Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir pinkish Sungmin. Dengan sontak namja manis itu menjatuhkan pisau lipat kecil yang berada digenggaman tangannya tadi. Ia terdiam membeku, tak sanggup untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mi-Mianhae atas ucapanku yang ka-kasar tadi padamu. Sa-Saranghae, a-aku benar-benar menyayangimu sa-sampai kapanpun, Lee Sungmin.. aku baru bi-bisa mengatakannya sekarang.. a-aku tak ada nyali untuk mengatakannya pa-padamu. Sekali lagi sa-saranghae.."

Kyuhyun menutupkan kelopak matanya setelah menyampaikan yang selama ini ingin ia sampaikan pada Sungmin. Tubuhnya sangat lunglai dan lemah dan deru nafasnya tak terdengar layaknya seperti tak bernyawa lagi. Namja manis yang melihat dan mendengar hal itu masih terdiam membeku tak bergerak. Ia menyesal sekarang. Lalu dengan pelan ia menangkupkan wajah Kyuhyun sambil berurai air mata.

"Kyuhyun.. hiks.. kenapa kau baru mengatakannya skarang, eoh? Aku bahkan sperti ini karena kau.. hiks.. lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tahu kau pasti bercanda..! Hiks.. Kyunnie, kajja bangun! Cepat, buka matamu skarang juga! Hiks.."

Tak ada respon. Ya, sebanyak mungkin Sungmin berucap dan menyesali perbuatannya itu tak akan dapat mengembalikan semua waktu yang ada. Dengan sigap namja manis itu mengambil pisau dilantai dan memotong kedua tali tangan Kyuhyun yang terikat. Setelah dipotongnya, tubuh Kyuhyun pun ambruk ditubuhnya. Lalu dengan cekatan ia taruh tubuh Kyuhyun dilantai dan melepaskan ikatan pada dikedua kaki Kyuhyun yang masih terikat. Setelah selesai, ia pun kembali melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sangat kritis. Ia menyesal sekarang. Perbuatannya layaknya seperti setan dan bahkan seperti anjing rabies yang telah mencabik-cabik orang yang disayanginya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun.. hiks.. maafkan sgala kebodohanku..! Aku benar-benar bodoh, tak berguna! Aku jahat! Hikss.. aku telah membunuhmu! Aku membunuh orang yang kucintai dengan tanganku sendiri! Hikss.. aku, aku benar-benar KEPARAT! Hikss.. Argghhh!"

Sungmin berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Dengan kasar ia guncangkan tubuh lemah Kyuhyun namun tak ada respon sama sekali. Ia menyesal, dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Lalu dengan tatapan sayunya dan matanya yang sembab, tangannya terulur mengambil pisau lipat itu.

"Hiks.. Kyunnie, aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi..! Mianhae, sayang.." Sungmin menyayat tangan kirinya-nya tepat pada nadinya sambil menutupkan matanya dan menangis. Lalu setelah itu darah keluar banyak dan ia pun mulai lemas dan tubuhnya lunglai terjatuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Donghae dan Ryeowook pun datang ke tempat rumah kosong itu. Mereka sungguh terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada. Dan mereka pun menyesali atas keterlambatan mereka. Jika saja waktu bisa diundur setengah jam, mungkin ini semua takkan terjadi.

"Sungmin! Sungmin..! Hikss.. kenapa kau sperti ini?! Maafkan aku..! Hiks.. " Ryeowook berteriak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sangat bersalah. Ia telah mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi ia malah meneruskan untuk mencuri hati Kyuhyun yang telah menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Sungmin.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, Donghae-namja tampan yang sedang menangis sekarang tak sehisteris seperti namja mungil itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap dan menangisi kawannya yang baru tadi siang menolak ajakannya untuk ke toko buku. Lalu dengan cepat ia keluarkan gadget-nya dan menelpon ambulance untuk datang ke tempat itu.

"Kyuhyun, aku menyayangimu kawan. Hikss.. sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap jadi kawan ku dan selalu hidup dalam hatiku. Hikss.. maaf aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu.." sesal Donghae dengan tangisan yang benar-benar tak bisa dikeluarkan semuanya."

Ambulance pun datang dan tubuh kedua sepasang kekasih yang terlambat mengungkapkannya pun dibawa ke dalamnya. Donghae yang melihat hal itu langsung memeluk Ryeowook, sahabat Sungmin yang diketahuinya sangat sayang pada Sungmin. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan namja mungil ini sekarang, pasti sangat terpukul dan merasa bersalah sepenuhnya.

-The End-

Maafkan aku yg membuat ff kyumin psikopat sperti ini :"( ini hanya terlintas dalam pikiranku, jadi terpaksa aku tuliskan. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat ff kyumin angst.. mianhae sekali lagi nde~ Keep review^^


End file.
